The overall objective our research is to develop more effective and environmentally safe bacteria for controlling the mosquito vectors of major human diseases including malaria, filariasis, dengue, and the viral encephalitides. In the present application, we propose to continue our basic studies that have already enabled us to develop recombinant bacteria based on Bacillus thuringiensis subsp. israelensis (Bti) and Bacillus sphaericus (Bs) that are significantly more efficacious than the wild type strains of these species currently used as mosquito larvicides for vector control. In addition, as shown in our progress report, our recombinant bacteria have the capacity to delay resistance significantly, which has been a major problem with B. sphaericus preparations. To support the sustainable use of bacterial larvicides in vector control, we propose three major objectives, to (1) continue our basic studies of endotoxin synthesis and parasporal body assembly in Bti, (2) strengthen our knowledge of the molecular biology and genetics of the Cyt1A protein and its ability to delay mosquito resistance, and (3) test the recent hypothesis that bacterial larvicides used at sublethal doses may be capable of reducing the adult life span of female mosquitoes, thereby reducing their vectorial capacity significantly. The studies of endotoxin synthesis and parasporal body assembly are aimed primarily at elucidating the molecular mechanisms by which mosquitocidal proteins are trafficked to and deposited in the parasporal envelope of Bti, as well as attempting to define key genes involved in assembly of the PB envelope. We will use a combination of recombinant DNA technology and analysis of mutants to identify both key proteins and/or regions of the endotoxin proteins involved in transport, as well as the proteins important to envelope assembly. The results of these studies should enable us to further improve upon the recombinant bacteria already developed, for example by targeting the Bs Bin protein to the Bti parasporal body. Our additional studies of Cyt1A, other endotoxins, and the genetics of resistance should produce valuable information for further improving resistance management programs. And the studies of the effect of Bti on adult longevity will yield a model that can be used to test whether any larvicide can be used to decrease vector longevity and thus pathogen transmission. Combined, these studies will strengthen the basis for using larvicides as component of integrated vector management programs for controlling species belonging to the most important vector genera, namely, Anopheles, Aedes, and Culex.